


A Racist Dad Or A Hot Witch?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Racism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve had enough of listening to the hate your dad has inside him.





	A Racist Dad Or A Hot Witch?

You’d kept your eyes shut for the past five minutes, unable to believe that not only had he followed you, but now he was spewing so much hate towards Max.

It was at times like this you wished for a different dad.

Then again, you wished for that almost every day, to be honest.

The racism. Sexism. Homophobia. Every single type of hatred in the world seemed to have found a home in your dad.

It honestly baffled you that not only did a woman decide to sleep with him, but she actually gave birth to his kid.

But it seemed your mother, whoever she may be, had at least a single brain cell, leaving not long after you were born.

You couldn’t blame her though. It was difficult for you to stay with your dad for too long.

Which was exactly why you’d befriended Max.

He might’ve been everything your dad hated, but he was great. 

Open and accepting. Never once judging anyone based on anything but their personalities.

But you should’ve know it wouldn’t last long. Your dad had a habit of ruining all the good in your life, which was exactly what he was doing right in that second.

“And you’re a goddamn witch? I should put a bullet right between your eyes”, he threatened, looking at Max as though he wasn’t even worthy of being found on the bottom of his shoe.

“Now-you leave my boy alone. I don’t want your kind around him”.

“Dad!”

“No! You will not let this…this thing mess with your brain. I refuse to let you anywhere near my son”.

You clenched your jaw when he launched into another foul-mouthed tirade, calling Max every single name in the book, Max just standing and looking completely unaffected.

But you couldn’t take it anymore.

You couldn’t take the names. The judgement. The hate in his heart.

So-you grabbed your gun, turning it and smashing the butt of it down onto the back of your dad’s neck.

And that was all it took for him to fall silent, crashing down onto the ground with a thud.

You made sure you hadn’t accidentally killed him, before straightening up, walking to the drawers, and pulling out all your clothes.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m going with you. I can’t stay with this man for a single second longer”.

You shoved the clothes into the duffel, not noticing the worried look Max had on his face.

“Y/n…I’m all for standing against men like your dad and everything. But…are you sure about this? He’s your only family”.

You shrugged, staring at his body and not feeling a single thing.

“He might’ve donated his sperm, but he was hardly a dad. Getting drunk daily. Barely feeding me. And all that shittiness inside him? I’m not doing it anymore. He’s barely ever wanted to raise a kid. Now he doesn’t have one to raise”.

“Y/n-seriously-you don’t have to do this. Not for me”.

“Yes, I do”.

“Why?”

You sighed, not knowing how he’d react, but needing to admit what you were feeling, even if you weren’t sure what was going on.

“Because I…I like you? I don’t know. I’m feeling shit I’m not used to. And it’s all towards you. Ok?”

Of all the ways he could’ve responded, laughing was definitely not what you were expecting.

“Why is that funny?”

“Cos…I kinda like you too. And it’s taken you long enough”.

You raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain just a little more.

“I’ve known you’ve liked me since the day we met. Your emotions are way too easy to read”.

“How? I didn’t even know I liked guys at that time”.

He shrugged, grabbing your bag and carrying it to his car.

“Call it gaydar. Believe me-it was obvious as hell. You stared at me the entire time. Then did the same thing each time we met up”.

The embarrassment washed over you, face heating as you climbed into the car.

“Whatever. Just drive”, you mumbled, staring out the window to avoid looking at him.

Max smirked, starting the car and taking one last look at the motel before driving off, neither of you worrying about your dad anymore.


End file.
